


Wash the Cop

by ilikeshipment



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington goes to Donut for sex advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash the Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Even though it may seem strange to the others, Donut and Agent Washington are actually best friends. They share most of the same interests even though Wash is more in the closet about how absolutely gay he is. Besides singing show tunes and watching “chick flicks” together, they ask each other for advice a lot. Especially relationship advice. And right now, Wash needed some pretty interesting help. He wanted to spice up his and Tucker’s sex life, because the Lord knows Tucker is the kinkiest mother fucker alive and Wash sometimes feels like he can’t keep up with him.

Wash approached Donut in the morning right before breakfast. “Donut?” He asked. “Can I talk to you privately?”

Donut was always ready to drop everything for his friends. “Of course, Wash,” was his answer. Wash motioned with his head towards their dorms. Donut understood and walked Wash to his room and then closed the door behind them. “So, what’s up, Hon?” He asked.

Wash was already blushing and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…” he started. “It’s about Tucker…” Donut crossed his arms and popped his hip out, waiting for Wash to continue. Wash let out an awkward laugh. “Could you like, give me suggestions on how to… make things more interesting in, uh, the bedroom?” He asked, barely making eye contact.

Donut just bounced his hip a clicked his tongue. “Oh, Honey, you’re so cute.” Wash blushed deeper and gave a small smile. “What do you guys normally do?” He asked.

Wash went completely stiff. Him and Donut were close, but really? He had to ask that question? “Well, um…” Wash was looking around the room, hoping to disappear now. He noticed a picture of Donut and Doc on a table. He thought he should get a picture of him and Tucker to put in their room.

“Helloooo?” He heard Donut say. “You gonna answer me or not?”

Wash laughed now, “I don’t know! It’s pretty normal I guess. I normally top and I mean we switch up positions and stuff but I don’t know how to make it more interesting.”

“Do you talk dirty?”

“Sometimes. It’s normally him that does that, though. I feel silly when I do it.”

“Well, that’s your problem.” Donut decided. “You need to be more confident.”

“You think I’m not confident because I don’t dirty talk?”

“Yup.”

“Oh, I’m pretty confident.”

Donut raised his eyebrows. “Prove it.”

“What do you have in mind?” Wash pressed. He knew Donut was thinking about something, but just wanted to see if Wash could guess it. He knew he couldn’t, so might as well get it out of him as quickly as possible.

“What are you doing today?” Donut asked, which Wash thought was weird. What does he mean by that? He’s going to do the only thing he can do: train soldiers. There’s nothing else he really can do.

“What I normally do?”

“Nah, we’re taking the day off,” Donut decided. Wash scoffed.

“We can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

And sure enough, Donut, against Wash’s will, made up some excuse about how they were sick and needed bedrest. Doc was concerned at first, but Donut explained the situation as best he could to him without revealing too much about Wash. Doc actually helped them out of the base and into the nearest town. It was pretty nonabundant with only a few sketchy restaurants and stores still open. And of course, there was an adult toy store.

“How the hell did you even find this place?!” Wash asked as he stared at the store front. He can only guess what bad pun the store’s name was because it was written in whatever the native language was here. He didn’t even know.

“Sweetie, it’s me. What did you expect?” Wash just nodded his head because for real, what else did he expect? With a deep breath, Donut opened the front doors and lead Wash inside. What he saw was a collection of miscellaneous sex toys and outfits spewed about the store in random sections. The entire store was dimly lit and there was heavy metal playing faintly. Of course, Donut immediately went to the butt plugs.

“Oh, this one is a good size! Oh, hey, look at the pretty colors… Wow, that one is big!”

“Woah, now,” Wash said, pulling Donut back. “I don’t think he’ll be into those.”

“You never know,” Donut replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Wash just huffed and walked to a different section, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Donut decided on a different approach. He walked over and laid his arm across Wash’s shoulders.

“We may be here because of Tucker, but this is also about you,” he started. “What would _you_ feel comfortable doing?” Wash didn’t reply for a while. He just stared at the lingerie in front of him because that’s just where he happened to wonder off. Then he got an idea.

“Um… maybe if I was wearing something like those I would be less awkward because I would be hiding behind it I guess? I don’t know if that makes sense.” Wash was blushing now and he felt a little dumb. But Donut was nodding his head. He understood.

“You need a costume to perform in.”

Excitedly, Donut grabbed Wash’s hand and lead him to the back where the costumes were. How Donut knew that, he didn’t want to know.

“Oh, how about a hooker costume? He could actually pay you and then you can use the money for a date,” Donut said, taking the hanger off the rack and holding it up to himself. Wash just laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t know how my leg hair would look poking through the fishnets,” he answered.

“Oh, hush. Everyone looks fuckable in fishnets.”

“Still, no.” Donut huffed and put it back.

“Ooo! How about a sexy pirate?”

“No!” was Wash’s fast reply, before Donut could even touch the thing. “Definitely not, that’s weird.”

Donut put his finger to his chin to think as he looked at the costumes around him. There was a fairy one, one that looked like an attempt to be a sexy plumber and then some monstrosity that looked like an alien. (?). It looked more like a Halloween store than a sex shop. Wash was just watching Donut, hoping that they’d just leave and think of something different.

Then Donut saw a certain outfit and hope was restored to his eyes. He turned to Wash. “You used to be Tucker’s commanding officer, right?” He asked.

Wash blinked. “Yes,” he answered, though he didn’t know where Donut was going with this.

“Did he like when you gave orders?”

Wash laughed harder this time. “Hell no. In fact, he hated it.”

Donut rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t think you understand.” He stepped closer to Wash. “Did he _like_ when you gave orders?”

Wash’s eyes got bigger and he swallowed audibly. “Oh… I never really thought about that...” Donut just raised his eyebrows and then walked back over to the rack. He pulled out a cop outfit, complete with booty shorts.

“All you’d have to do is wear your army boots with it and you can also borrow my hand cuffs,” Donut offered.

 Wash just looked at the outfit, looked to Donut, and then back to the outfit. “You’re my best friend,” was all he said. Donut squealed and then ran the outfit up to the cashier.

“I’m paaayyinnnng,” he called to Wash.

 

-

 

Wash was standing in the bathroom, staring at the outfit hanging on the door. He looked to the counter where the handcuffs were laying and sighed. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought to himself. He checked the messages on his phone.

‘Come to our room in an hour. I have a surprise for you ;)’ was the text he sent to Tucker and now he was freaking out because he had no idea what he was going to do once Tucker actually showed up. He thought about what he could say, if he should just emerge from the bathroom all decked out or ask Tucker what he thought first. Hell, who was he kidding? Tucker probably pops a boner just at the word “roleplay.” Anyone could guess that.

Finally, Wash decided he would just put on the outfit, walk out of the bathroom once Tucker got there and just see what happens. If he isn’t down for it, they can laugh about it later. Now it was about 10 minutes until Tucker was supposed to be there, so Wash started suiting up. He wore his army boots that Donut suggested and grabbed the hand cuffs and clipped them to his belt. He added sunglasses as a finishing touch. Now he just sat and waited.

It was about another 20 minutes before Tucker finally showed up. He heard, “Babe, I’m here! What’s up?” But he was too nervous to say anything. Then he heard, “David? You here?” With a deep sigh, Wash opened the door and walked out.

Tucker was surprised to say the least. He let out a sudden burst of giggles, but quickly covered his mouth.  Wash just stood there, already sweating and regretting every decision he’s ever made up to this point.

“Babe,” Tucker finally spoke. “You look great.” The words were nice, but he was still suppressing his laughter.

“I thought you’d might wanna do something different,” Wash explained. He was about to turn around to change when Tucker held up his finger.

“Nuh uh, don’t explain. I’m sorry I laughed, I was just surprised.” Then his eyes trailed down Wash’s body, going slower over his muscular legs. His eyes shot back up. “You look fucking sexy.”

Wash nodded at him. Coughed. “You wanna be dominated?” He asked, though his tone didn’t match his words. They were still standing quite a ways apart and the sexual tension was spreading throughout the room.  Wash felt awkward until Tucker quickly fixed the distance problem as he hurried to him.

“Oh, fuck yeah, babe,” he said, before grabbing Wash’s face and kissing him hard. He grabbed his ass and kissed down his neck, but Wash grabbed his arms and pushed him back.

“I’m in charge, remember?’ He said. Tucker just nodded, panting too hard to answer. “What would you like me to do?”

“Just fuck me up.”

Wash grabbed Tucker by the hips (he fucking loved his hips) and turned him around, walking him towards the bed and then roughly bending him over it. The sudden movement made a jingling sound and Tucker’s ears perked up.

“Are those fucking handcuffs?” He asked.

“Of course,” Wash said, unclipping them. “I can’t have you getting away on me, now can I?”  If Tucker’s dick wasn’t hard before, it is now. Wash slowly grinded his crotch on Tucker’s ass, dangling the handcuffs next to Tucker’s face. “You want these?” He asked. Tucker nodded urgently. Wash laughed at him and grinded harder. “Strip for me, then,” Wash demanded.

Without a second thought, Tucker stood back up and lifted his shirt off. Wash threw him back down and grabbed his arms, cuffing his wrists. “Oh, fuck my ass,” Tucker groaned.

“Don’t talk that way to an officer.”

“Oh, my God,” Tucker moaned louder.

“Show some respect,” Wash said smoothly, giving Tucker’s ass a slap.

Tucker yelped. “Yes, sir,” he said, sounding desperate. Wash smirked and moved his hands to Tucker’s waist band, pulling down his workout pants. Once his pants were off, Wash leaned forward to kiss down from Tucker’s ear to the top of his ass. Tucker’s hips were wiggling now and he was rubbing himself off on the bed. Wash gave him another slap.

“Hold still.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Stay here.” Wash walked away for a brief moment to get the condoms and lube out of the bedside dresser. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock, putting a condom on and squirting some lube. He didn’t take off his shorts though. He’d never admit it, but he felt pretty sexy in them. He kissed at Tucker’s hips again, this time pulling his boxers down. He squeezed both of his cheeks and gave a few small slaps. Tucker moaned.

Wash put some lube on his fingers and then circled one around Tucker’s entrance. Slowly. Tucker’s hips started swaying again, so Wash stopped. “Hold still,” he repeated. He obeyed and then Wash pushed a finger in. Tucker had to bite his lip to keep from shouting out. Wash didn’t wait long before adding another finger. He knew Tucker could take it. He scissored his fingers and slowly finger fucked him. Then he added a third finger, really stretching him every direction. Tucker was panting into the sheets.

“Please,” he said weakly.

“Please what?” Wash asked.

“Please, fuck me,” he said a little louder.

“What?”

Tucker sighed. “Please, fuck me, _sir._ ”

Pleased, Wash pulled his fingers out and added more lube to his cock. He lined up his head to Tucker’s entrance and slowly pushed in until every inch of him was inside. He waited there until he felt the muscles relax around him, and then he took no time getting a rhythm going. He held onto Tucker’s bound wrists as he fucked him into the mattress. Tucker’s mouth was releasing a variety of delicious noises and Wash was eating them up. He felt exhilarated.

He grabbed Tucker’s hips and slowed down, grinding his dick inside Tucker. He put more energy into leaving bruises on Tucker’s hips then he did on his cock. But just for a moment until he pounded into him again. He pushed in quickly, pulled out slowly, then slammed back in again. He did this multiple times, and each time Tucker’s head threw back and he nearly shouted.

“Fuck, baby, this is fucking-” he cut himself off, biting his tongue and feeling his sweat drip down his forehead.

“Excuse me?” Wash said, he sounded more teasing this time, but he didn’t want to get out of character.

“This is fucking perfect,” Tucker breathed out.

Wash thrusted into him again. “Yeah?”

“Your cock is fucking perfect…” Wash decided to then get his rhythm back. He grabbed at Tucker’s shoulders and rolled his hips.

“Yeah? Does it feel good in your tight little ass?” He had no idea where that came from, but it felt damn good to say it. Fucking Donut.

Tucker nodded profusely and nearly cried out because _yes_ Wash felt so good right now. He could feel the handcuffs leaving marks on his wrists and his legs were getting tired. But the pain mixed with the pleasure was so worth it.

Wash leaned forward to suck at Tucker’s neck. “I aim to please,” he said before angling himself so he knew he was hitting Tucker’s prostate. He continued leaving hickey’s on Tucker’s neck as he repeatedly hit Tucker’s G spot. Tucker didn’t even bother holding back his sounds and Wash didn’t make him anymore. He wanted the whole hall to know they were fucking.

“Ah, Wash, please…” He was referring to his neglected dick. Wash shook his head even though Tucker couldn’t really see him.

“No, I want you to cum without me touching your dick,” Wash said. Which meant he had to hold out long enough for that to happen. Good thing Tucker came easily.

Tucker let out a “Fuck…” and then a series of sighs and moans that belonged in a film. Wash repositioned himself and then went to fucking town, fucking Tucker hard and fast, trying to hit his prostate every time. Tucker bit into the sheets and let out cries. A shudder went through his body as he came with his dick pressed against the bed. Satisfied, Wash rolled his hips a few more times before coming himself.

“Very good,” he said before pulling out. Tucker let out another groan and then started laughing. “What?”

“Very good? That’s what you have to say?” Tucker asked. If Wash answered, he couldn’t say because his mind and body were numb and he didn’t want to think for a little bit. Wash cleaned himself off and then rolled Tucker over to dab at the sheets a little bit. He’d have to wash them. Tucker let out a laugh.

“Babe, where did that even _come_ from?” He asked with a huge smile. Wash got shy again and took off the hat and sunglasses.

“It was Donut’s idea,” he said bashfully. Tucker pushed himself up until he was standing. He shook his still shackled arms.

“Are these his?” He asked, still smiling. Wash shrugged which earned him an always beautiful laugh from Tucker. “How am I not surprised,” he said. “Could you get me out of them, now?”

Wash got Tucker out of the handcuffs and then got himself out the outfit. He swapped the shorts for sweat pants and was now laying with Tucker on their bed.

“So how did this come about?” Tucker asked him. Wash shrugged.

“I told him I wanted to do something different…”

“So, what, did he just give you his cop outfit?” Tucker asked, still amused. Wash shook his head.

“Nope. We went shopping.” He looked at Tucker to see his reaction, which of course was cracking up.

“Shopping,” he repeated. Wash joined him in his laughter. “Are you going to tell him how it went?” He asked. Wash nodded and then leaned over to kiss Tucker’s cheek. He laughed again. “I can’t believe you two,” he said before rolling over and letting Wash spoon him.

 

-

 

It was later that night when Tucker was taking a shower and Wash was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. When Wash opened it, he didn’t have much time to think before a squealing Donut jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

“Woah, there,” Wash said chuckling and loosely putting an arm around Donut’s middle. Donut laughed and kissed Wash’s neck a few times before wriggling to be put down.

“So how did it go??” He asked excitedly.

Wash nodded. “It went,” was his reply. Donut stared blankly.

“And?? What do you _mean_ it went?” Wash looked away shyly, but Donut was still excited. He was bouncing up and down and getting in Wash’s space. “How did it go? What did he say? What did you do?”

Wash put his hand up. “Alright, calm down. It uh,” he paused to think. “It went fine, he was surprised but was obviously down for it.” Another pause. “And then I fucked him.”

Donut’s smile widened. “Okay, but how _was it_?” He pressed. Wash just smiled and let out a laugh. His dimples were showing and his cheeks turned pink.

“It was great, I mean… it was pretty much what I expected.”

“Were you more confident?”

Wash sighed. “Yes.” A wider smile. “Thank you.” Donut squealed again and wrapped his arms around Wash’s neck, basically hanging from him again.

“Woah, what’s going on here?” They heard Tucker’s voice from the doorway. He was wrapped in a towel and his dreads were hanging loose. Despite his words, there was an easy smile on his face. Wash still pushed Donut off of him and his cheeks got darker. Tucker strutted towards them. “I mean, I know my boyfriend is Mr. Smokin’ Hot McSexy Pants, but please quench your thirst somewhere else.” He shot another smile at Donut.

Donut wasn’t fazed though. “Wash tells me you had an interesting night,” he said. Tucker’s mouth fell open a little bit. Then he looked to Wash.

“You actually told him?” Wash just shrugged. Tucker slapped his arm playfully. “Well, I can’t say I’m too surprised.”

“Actually, Donut was just leaving,” Wash said, pushing past Tucker and turning Donut around towards the door.

“Ah, but,” Donut began to protest. But Wash already pushed him out and said goodbye. He mouthed “sorry” before closing the door on him. Wash turned around and leaned his back on the door, letting out a sigh of relief. Tucker laughed smoothly. He strode forward and placed his hands on Wash’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I mean, I’m probably going to tell Grif all about it tomorrow.”

Wash’s mouth fell open. “Dear, Christ,” he groaned. Tucker laughed again before kissing his favorite cluster of freckles on Wash’s cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
